


No Wine

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver does not know what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wine

Waver has absolutely no idea what he and Rider are.

Well, that's not completely true. He knows in every part of his heart that Rider is his king, and that they are friends. Companions. _Hetairoi_.

He just hopes Rider doesn't sleep with all of his companions.

They are not, for starters, married. Naturally so, because it's illegal in England. They also do not have a civil partnership, because if they were going to get married, they were going to _actually be married_. Substitutions simply would not do.

They are not _erastes_ and _eromenos_. They discussed this at length and decided against it. Waver is a bit too old by now and the last time Rider greeted him in the traditional way Waver stomped on his foot, slapped him, and declared that he was going to burn his hands off if he ever grabbed him like that in public again.

Rider maintains that this was an overreaction. Waver maintains that touching his genitals in public is legitimate cause for bloody murder.

They are not friends with benefits. They are far too attached to each other for that.

They hesitate to use the word lovers, because for all of his video games and appreciation of the modern world Rider still thinks like a Greek, and it concerns him that Waver might be treated as even less manly than he already is. Waver thinks himself well-justified in saying that this is an outdated notion, but nevertheless lets Rider keep it.

Boyfriends just sounds silly.

So Waver's stuck wondering what they are. He flounders when making introductions, and has to be rescued every time by Rider's boisterous interruption.

Ther's a drawer in Waver's dresser that holds a veil. It's red and orange, resembling a lick of fire. He bought it from a store that specializes in ancient Greek-flavored items: veils this color are known to be used in weddings.

He doesn't know why he has it. First of all, men certainly did not marry other men in ancient Greece. Second of all, they don't marry in modern England, or at least not yet. Third, there was no reason why he should play at being an ancient bride. He's not _any_ kind of a bride.

It's just... a few small things like that might be nice. If they were going to be married. Which they weren't. At least not yet.

He happens to stumble upon a two-handled vase that would be good for drawing water for a bath after an hour of idle searching for nothing in particular. He buys it without second thought.

When cleaning, Waver often finds things he'd forgotten. He thinks he would have remembered getting Rider fitted for an enormous suit, though, and here one is in the back of the closet.

He calls Rider over. "When did you get this?" he asks.

Rider just smiles and pats his shoulder gently. "It's not time for it yet. I'll let you know when you'll need yours."

Mystified, Waver goes back to cleaning.


End file.
